


The Water Tower

by cartergraysons



Category: R.E.M., R.E.M. band
Genre: 1980's, Cute, Fanfic, Fanfictions, Georgia, Love, M/M, R.E.M. - Freeform, R.E.M. band - Freeform, Schoolboys, Weed, athensga, billberry - Freeform, fanfcition, fanfics, giftwork, goodytwoshoes, mikemills, mywork, rebel, spray paint, truelove, watertower
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 04:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18175580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartergraysons/pseuds/cartergraysons
Summary: "Bill melepaskannya.""Tidak apa-apa.""Bocah keren itu memerankan permainanmu.""Aku hanya pemberontak." Bill berbicara ketika hidungnya berkerut. Dia memandang bocah yang tampak malu di depannya, dan mereka berdua memanjat menara air lokal lagi. Ketika mereka sampai di puncak, Bill mengambil cat semprot kuning, pikirkan, tetapi sebelum dia bisa memulai, tangan memegang pergelangan tangannya, tangan Mike.





	The Water Tower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [expendablesoldiers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/expendablesoldiers/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Water Tower](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18169916) by [cartergraysons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartergraysons/pseuds/cartergraysons). 



Bill mengambil sebatang rumput liar dan menyerahkannya kepada Mike untuk merokok. Mike menolaknya karena mereka berdua saling memandang. Itu adalah hari yang panjang dan setelah semua, yang ingin mereka lakukan adalah pulang. Kemudian lagi, menjadi teman baik tidak selalu mudah meremas lemon. Mike segera tertawa pada Bill dan membuat senyum lebar. Mengapa dia bisa begitu bahagia, di samping penjahat laki-laki ini, pikirnya ketika Bill mendorongnya ke samping. Mike sedikit meringis.

"Hei, ayolah, aku tahu tempat hebat di kota ini di mana kita bisa membelikan kita minuman keras dan cewek."

"Yah, aku di sini untuk minuman keras dan keluar untuk anak-anak ayam." Mike segera menghela napas ketika dia membuang muka dan segera turun.

"Kenapa begitu tiba-tiba ?? Kamu sepertinya kesal pada sesuatu, mungkin ??" Bill bertanya ketika dia mulai menghibur dan berkonsultasi dengan sahabatnya.

"Bukan apa-apa Bill, oke ??" Mike sedikit tersenyum ketika dia mengikuti sahabatnya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Hei Mike, apakah kamu ingin pergi kencing di semak-semak atau, jangan tunggu, aku punya ide yang lebih baik. Merusak menara air !!" Wajah Bill segera berubah menjadi senyum penuh ketika Mike melihat ke depan.

"Bill, kenapa kamu seperti ini ??" Mike menghela nafas lagi saat dia mencabut pedal bunga yang patah.

"Seperti apa??"

"Begitu pemberontak. Sepertinya kau keluar untuk membuktikan suatu hal, atau membuat orang kesal."

"Aku suka menjadi pemberontak, ditambah teman-temanku menganggap itu keren, Tuan Goody Two Shoes." Bill berbicara sambil terus mengisap ganja. Bau keluar dan masuk ke area pandang Mike. Mike segera batuk sedikit.

"Mungkin temanmu tidak begitu baik." Mike berbicara ketika Bill membawanya ke menara air dan menunjuk ke sana.

"Kamu benar-benar ingin melakukan Bill ini, apa kamu yakin ??"

"Ya, Mike, untuk yang ke-100 kalinya." Bill memutar matanya saat mereka berdua saling mendorong dan segera terkikik.

"Sekarang, Mike, cepatlah, dan pergi ke sini bersamaku." Teriak Bill ketika Mike menaiki tangga sedikit.

"Bill melepaskannya."

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Bocah keren itu memerankan permainanmu."

"Aku hanya pemberontak." Bill berbicara ketika hidungnya berkerut. Dia memandang bocah yang tampak malu di depannya, dan mereka berdua memanjat menara air lokal lagi. Ketika mereka sampai di puncak, Bill mengambil cat semprot kuning, pikirkan, tetapi sebelum dia bisa memulai, tangan memegang pergelangan tangannya, tangan Mike.

"MENGAPA BILL!? MENGAPA SETIAP SAAT INI, ANDA HARUS MEMBUKA POINT !?" Mike berteriak pada Bill, air mata hampir mengalir keluar dari matanya.

"BAIK MIKE MUNGKIN INI TIDAK ADA BISNIS ANDA SETELAH SEMUA !!" Bill balas berteriak padanya.

"Kamu tahu sesuatu, Bill, aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa aku berteman dengan Pecundang sepertimu."

"Kamu yang Pecundang, bukan aku." Bill tertawa kecil ketika Mike mulai menangis. Dia melihatnya dan pergi lebih dekat, mengeluarkan air mata dari pipinya, segera memperbaiki hatinya yang patah dan bengkok.

"Kenapa Mike, apakah kamu sangat peduli padaku. Aku hanya seorang idiot berwajah brengsek yang merokok gulma sepanjang hari." Bill mengeluh ketika Mike melangkah lebih dekat, dia menatap Bill dan mendesah.

"Bill, aku sangat menyayangimu karena aku ingin kamu menjadi orang yang baik dan jiwa yang baik. Aku tidak peduli apakah merokok ganja atau berbuat sangat buruk di sekolah. Yang penting bagiku adalah siapa dirimu di dalam, dan di sana aku bisa melihat, Kau adalah Segalanya. " Mike mencurahkan pesannya, begitu hati terasa dan mendalam, saat Bill menitikkan air mata.

"Menandai menara air ini pada akhirnya akan membuat orang mengerti siapa aku." Bill menatap Mike dengan marah, hampir memelototinya dengan matanya yang besar, tetapi imut.

"Aku mengerti siapa kamu, Bill, dan aku tahu kamu lebih baik dari ini. Tolong, Bill, aku tidak bisa ..." Mike menangis lagi ketika dia berjalan pergi. Bill meraih lengannya, dan menariknya lebih dekat, memberinya ciuman di bibir ketika Mike segera mengembalikannya. Mereka saling tersenyum, dan Bill mengambil kaleng cat semprotnya.

"Apa kita, apa yang kita bisa, adalah orang-orang yang lebih baik daripada sebelumnya." Bill menghela napas dan menatap kaleng itu lagi. Mike mengambil kaleng darinya, dan menyemprotkan hati yang besar ke menara air dan tersenyum, segera terkikik. Bill segera menambahkan inisial yang bertuliskan "MM + BB" dan tanggalnya. Mike tersenyum lagi ketika dia memeluk Bill, tersenyum dan tertawa kecil sekali lagi, seperti anak kecil di toko permen. Mereka saling berpegangan tangan, dingin dan lembut, dan segera berjalan, Menara Air.


End file.
